


What if

by caitpaige101



Series: Robron Family life [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Gordon, Mpreg, supportive family, worried aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: As the due date gets closer Aaron starts to worry and realises his own insecurities(Rated Mature because of mentions of Gordon)





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> ahh its been so long. Sorry I may have had some writers block and just general life stuff but I'm back now (hopefully on a bi-weekly basis)

6 weeks to go. Just over a month. The babies were nearly here and to say Aaron was nervous was very correct.

He had been so happy and confident in the past few months. Making sure everything was perfect for when the twins arrived but now he was filled with insecurities. What if he was a bad father? What if he couldn't handle it? just what if.

Gordon wasn't really a father to him, not really. Maybe whilst Chas still around but after she left them it all changed and he hadn't known what it was to have a dad until he met Paddy. Paddy was there for him when his mum wasn't. He had cared for him when no one else would. A father figure he could look up to and one he wanted to be like but what if he couldn't.

Aaron decided to get some fresh air to clear the thoughts going round in his head, telling Robert he was going to grab some coffee and then head to the scrap yard.

At his first stop of the day at the café he ran into Paddy and it only took one look at Aaron to tell that something was up.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is something wrong with the babies" Paddy asked voice full of concern.

"not really," Aaron started "Its me. something's wrong with me."

"wait what? What's wrong with you" Paddy said now confused

"I keep feeling like I wont be a good dad. That I will fail the babies the moment they're born. That I will mess everything up" Aaron stated quietly, head down.

"Hey, we all feel that way before our first born. Trust me. Before Leo was born that was all I could think. It natural to be worried. Hell I was even worried when Chas bought you to stay with us and you were near enough an adult." Paddy said making Aaron laugh a little

"Every parent will make a few mistakes its how you learn. Every child is different aswell so there is no correct handbook of how to raise them and how to be the perfect parent. All you gotta do is be there for them. Support them." He added only pausing when he saw Cain enter the café

"Hey there father to be. How is everything going?" Cain said but with that look in his eye. A look Aaron knew too well. The look of concern. Sometimes Aaron wished that he wasn't so goddamn readable.

"Robert and the Babies are all healthy so that's good" Aaron said as Cain took a seat opposite Aaron (but next to Paddy)

"and you?" Cain asked

"not so good just having some doubts I guess"

"Aaron I'm no saint. we all know that. My first chance at fatherhood I practically screwed up. I didn't even know my Debs until she was a flipping teenager. Then I didn't know what I was doing so I screwed up even more. fast forward a couple years and I screwed up yet again.

I didn't even give my son a second glance. What I'm trying to say that don't be like me. Don't run away from it all because you're scared because you will hate yourself for it. I missed too much of both Debs and Kyles life because I was scared. Because I had a lousy dad and never knew any better. You love Robert he loves you and those twins will be lucky to be part of that." Cain stated. Eyes never leaving Aaron so he knew he meant it.

Cain was Right. He cant run away because of fear.

"you still have you're counselling right?" Paddy said breaking the silence

"yeah why?"

"well maybe you could speak about all of the doubts you're having with your councillor. You know talk through it so that they're not stuck in your head." Paddy suggested and Aaron agreed. He knew he shouldn't keep it all bottled up.

"yeah you're right I should." Aaron finally said after thinking about it.

"but you know you have a whole lot of Dingles to talk to. Zak could probably tell you a million stories, Even Sammy could and that's saying something." Cain spoke making the three of them laugh.

"well I should get going, I was meant to check on the scrap yard. Make sure Adam is keeping up with it all." Aaron said as he stood up

"He's doing good." Cain stated earning a confused look from Aaron "Since you are looking after Robert and Liv Some of us have been helping Adam out. Cant have the business going under now can we." Cain explained. Aaron was lost for words. For once Everything was perfect. He had a happy Robert, healthy babies and a supportive family. he couldn't help but gleam.

"I..um..thanks." Aaron managed to say

"Its what families do" Was all Cain said before walking off followed by Paddy who gave Aaron a reassuring smile.

Maybe he had his doubts but he had a family and really that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked this.  
> Remember that comments and kudos keep writers going   
> If anyone ever wants to send prompts or just talk about Emmerdale to hesitate to go to my bio and check out my social medias :)


End file.
